Tokala
by RapunzelInTheSnow
Summary: Prussia adopts a teenage girl for the fun of it...
1. Chapter 1

The thing about adopting a teenager:

It will never turn out the way you think.

The other thing:

If you're Prussia, just don't. Especially don't say you want a demon child.

Prussia grinned down at the teen that stared back at him with a strange look in her eyes, and knocked on the door in front of him.

"Hey, West, open up!"

The door creaked open to reveal Italy, who smiled sunnily.

"Hello Prussia! Hello…" He stared nonplussed at the girl, who stared back without an expression, until the little nation shivered.

"Ita, this is Tokala!" he said, while the girl looked to the side, uninterested. Italy nodded slowly. As a nation he shouldn't be scared of this girl, right?

She seemed to pick up on the thought as soon as it went through his head, glaring at him with blue eyes that momentarily swirled with yellow, making him squeal in fear, running off. Prussia couldn't work out why, seeing only the teen without expression on her face.

Tokala followed him into the house, tossing her hair back. Germany ran into the room.

"Brother! Send your friend home!" he said, or shouted. Tokala snorted, while Prussia looked to the right.

"I might have…" he muttered finally, and Germany felt his heart sink. What had his brother done now?

"Adopted her…"

Germany fainted clean away, and Tokala smiled, leaning down to prod his arm. Prussia lifted her up.

"No, don't do that!" he scolded her, and she nodded.

"Ja, do that!" she chirped, mischief crossing her face, and Prussia frowned. Oh well, if she was so determined, she probably would not stop. He slung her over his shoulder, so he could take her to show off to the little master.

Italy crept out from his hiding place with a snuffle. "Doitsu?" he asked, and Germany blinked.

"I must have overheated…I dreamt that mein bruder had adopted a teenager…"

Italy's lip trembled. "No, he has, and she's scary, Doitsu! Her eyes are all wrong…" The memory made him hug Germany's arm as the taller man picked himself up .

"What do you mean, Italy?" he asked. Italy shivered again.

"They changed colour, and I could hear people screaming!" wailed Italy. Germany looked sceptical before remembering hearing a scream before he fainted. Oh Gott.

What had his brother done now?


	2. Chapter 2

Austria couldn't shake this feeling that this girl was considering how to make him cry. Maybe it was just him… but the girl was grinning in such a manner that it disturbed him greatly. Prussia was prattling about adopting her and asking for a demon child – apparently so he could raise another awesome person. Honestly, was he even listening to himself? Probably, he did seem to quite like the sound of his own voice…

Well, this girl was certainly disconcerting him, and that was the truth of the matter. She would occasionally give a little whistle under her breath, and to what purpose that was he had no idea. The grin spread as she skipped over to the door, and Austria bit his lip. She might get lost, but he couldn't honestly say he'd be worried for her. Whatever Prussia had done, the idiot had messed up badly.

He pushed Prussia out of the door. "Go find her…how the hell did they even class you as a fit parent to that kid?" he asked, unusually rude for him. Prussia made a face but went off to find her. The phone rang about five minutes later.

"Austria… is my brother there?" Germany sounded rather scared and Austria stared blankly at the phone before replying.

"Yes. What has he done now?" The nation hoped that Germany could answer his questions on this awkward situation.

"Take me seriously… I went to Japan for answers first, and he knows what's happened." Germany was serious, it seemed.

The Austrian man listened for a while, and then dropped the phone, unable to move or pick it up. This was awful. What the hell had Prussia been thinking? He didn't think the albino knew about this particular detail.

Oh Gott! He was trapped in a house with something like that! And Prussia was about to find her… what would she do to him?

He raced through the door, shouting for Prussia.


End file.
